


When Past and Present Merge

by RoaringLetters



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: But much later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and i mean, and yup there will be smut, enemies to tolerating each other to kinda friends to friends to lovers, oh boy here we go - Freeform, this is gonna be so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringLetters/pseuds/RoaringLetters
Summary: Your great grandfather Henry recently passed away. Having expressed to you one of his few regrets in life a few days before his death, you head towards Joey Drew Studios, hoping to do something about said regret in his stead. But after a while in the building, you are forced to change priorities, as the studio reveals to not have been as abandoned as you had thought.





	When Past and Present Merge

People had always told you that your good heart once would be the end of you. 

At that moment, battling in vain with the knob of the front door of Joey Drew Studios, you were inclined to believe them.

With a frustrated sigh, you left it alone. You had tried leaving the door open, having planned only to look for clues of Mr. Drew's whereabouts, but the wind probably closed it on you. You had only made it a couple steps into the place when you heard the door slam behind you. Trapped, you resigned yourself to look for a window you might be able to use as an exit, and should that fail, maybe find a tool to help you bash the door open.

You looked around, figuring you can still do what you came to do. The wooden floor and walls were clearly rotten, which curiously contrasted the stubborn door behind you. There seemed to be a... black substance staining the floor and walls on several places, and you vaguely recalled your great grandfather telling you about his old friend sending him a letter with descriptions of a thing that used a lot of ink. Honestly, it just looked like a giant pen had burst all over the place. Seeing the abandoned place gave you chills. Partly because you felt you were trespassing, partly because there were giant cobwebs and a damaged projector that seemed to have trouble running whatever cartoon was on the screen of this first room. You tried not to imagine the reason it was on being that anyone had entered before you, as to not worsen the paranoia of being alone in a strange place. 

Long ago your great grandpa had described to you how he imagined the place might look like. This was way worse than what he had guessed then. There were holes in the floor and as you explored further you could see what looked like cracked pipes leaking what was probably ink as well. You did your best to avoid it, but there was no saving your shoes from the stains. 

Going through a left hallway, you stumbled on a room with a handrail that separated you from a huge hole on the floor. Chains bigger than you've ever seen hanged from the ceiling and into the eternal abyss that was the hole. Your curiosity grew stronger the more you looked at it. A nearby lever caught your attention, and a small search of the room revealed two power cells to presumably make... whatever this was work. You placed them and were about to pull the lever when you realized you were being dumb. What if this broke something? You couldn't exactly tell if the chains were rusty. With how they were going into the roof they could make the whole place collapse on your head for all you knew. You decided it was best to just leave it alone and turned around to continue exploring... and then shrieked and fell back when upon turning a huge cutout of the stellar character Bendy just appeared out of nowhere. 

"What the _fuck_?!" 

That had definitely not been there... had it?

A creaking behind you made you jump and realize you had pulled the aforementioned lever as you fell, bringing the old chains to life. You were hesitant to take your eyes off the cutout, but you couldn't help it when a huge, strange looking machine was pulled from the depths of the hole. Thankfully, nothing broke and you were still alive, but you still felt you might get in trouble for tampering with stuff you don't understand, so you slowly backed out of the room. The back of the cutout made you nervous and you kept shooting glances at it as you mindlessly walked away, telling yourself to stop being a chicken about something that was probably there and you just didn't notice. You had a terrible peripheral vision after all.

And speaking about that.... you would have sworn there wasn't another hallway as you walked to the machine. But there it was. A whole section you hadn't walked through. And right in front, was a door you would have sworn wasn't open...

You were seriously getting creeped out by the place, but you didn't want to leave without finding what you had come to find, or at the very least making sure that if you didn't you had made a thorough effort. This was supposed to be a place of wonders, where great grandpa Henry had worked on some of the cutest cartoons you had seen. Not... this.

You shook your head, gripped the straps of your bag tightly, and favored the hallway over the door, choosing a left turn when it ended in two paths . You encountered a recording, telling you about the machine and apparently that your great grandpa's old pal was a cultist? You frowned. Suddenly you were feeling hesitant to keep looking for the elusive Mr. Drew, but well, great grandpa always said he was eccentric... You tried not to judge, maybe it had been one of his phases, besides the man couldn't possibly be at an age to be walking in abandoned studios or doing anything he might have been doing back then. There wasn't much more of interest that way, so you went back to the other path.

And then you saw it. It wasn't clear with the flickering lights, but there was a figure at the end of the hallway you were walking through. At first you thought it was a Boris costume, but when you came close enough you froze on your tracks.

You couldn't quite comprehend what you were seeing, because while your eyes told you it was the corpse of the cartoon wolf with it's chest open and a wrench inside it, your brain denied that possibility. You arrived at the conclusion it had to have been a disgusting yet elaborate and well done prank from someone that hated the studio. 

With a shiver, you backed away once again. You found the room with the pedestals the guy from the recording talked about shortly after. You really tried to not meddle with anything, but then after wandering around some more, you started to wonder if maybe this mechanism might activate a secret door or _something_  apart from turning on the machine. It was a bit of a stretch, but the lack of windows and the strength of the front door were worrying you now. You sighed and decided to play at Mr. Drew's game, collecting the oh so necessary items and placing them on their pedestals. You were at a bit of a lost after that and went around trying to find the pressure mechanism that the room with the pedestals was asking you about.

You eventually found it, in an ink flooded room you hadn't walked into. You grumbled at ruining your clothes, but you didn't see any other way. You went back and finally turned the damn thing on, fearful but at the same time curious of what would happen. 

Your curiosity died with the lights, and your heartbeat accelerated with the sounds of something crawling in the vents.

Your instincts screamed at you that you _had_  to get out that instant, so you retraced your steps hurriedly, planning to desperately bash at that fucking door with a chair if it would let you get out asap.

But as you were heading back, you remembered there was a box at the machine's room where you found the cogwheel for the pedestals and you wondered if maybe there was a screwdriver to dismantle the doorknob.

As silently as possible, you made your way back there... only to find the room boarded up. Your heart dropped the moment you saw that. There definitely was someone else with you in the building. Paling at the sight, you stared at the boards, aware of every sound around you and unsure of what to do. 

You didn't get much time to be dumbfounded though as a dark figure slammed against the wooden boards and swiped a hand at you. You screamed and stumbled back, scrambling to your feet and dashing to the exit, pipes exploding around you and starting to flood the entire floor. Your fear rose as the possibility of drowning reached your mind. But then you saw the exit and it was open, and the relief you felt was almost hysterical. You ran even though the ink at your feet slowed you down. You were so, so close...

A cracking sound, and the floor disappeared from under your feet. You didn't even get a chance to scream as you plummeted down. The pool of ink below saved your life, catching you before you could break your neck at the floor you landed. But just when you were regaining your bearings, trying to swipe the ink off your face, the floor creaked again and you couldn't get away in time.

You fell again.

A piece of rubble hit your head. And your vision turned inky black before you passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! Any feedback and comments are welcomed!


End file.
